Doki-Doki!
by usamethyst
Summary: Kayano kedinginan sehingga Nagisa menggenggam tangannya dengan maksud memberi kehangatan pada Kayano. Tetapi Kayano malah merasakan debaran jantung yang sangat cepat. Milik siapakah debaran jantung itu, Nagisa atau miliknya?


Kayano kedinginan sehingga Nagisa menggenggam tangannya dengan maksud memberi kehangatan pada Kayano. Tetapi Kayano malah merasakan debaran jantung yang sangat cepat. Milik siapakah debaran jantung itu, Nagisa atau miliknya?

.

.

 **Doki-Doki!**

T. Romance, Friendship. Standart disclaimer applied.

Warning: (maybe) ooc, salah deskripsi, author baru masuk fandom.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, membuat seorang gadis bertwintail hijau yang sedari tadi mengantuk langsung bersorak kegirangan. Ada beberapa hal mengapa sorakan kegembiraannya terdengar lebih hebat dari biasanya, karena sahabatnya akan mentraktirnya puding super enak yang dijual di kedai puding yang baru saja dibuka.

Helai biru langit yang diikat _twintail_ itu bergoyang-goyang diterpa angin sore. Awan terlihat menggerombol, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Masalahnya hari ini ia sudah berjanji pada sahabatnya untuk mentraktir gadis itu semangkok puding. Janji harus ditepati, lagipula ia tak enak membatalkan janji secara tiba-tiba.

"Wah mendung." Manik kecoklatan itu menatap ragu ke arah langit yang terlihat dari jendela. "Nagisa _-kun_ , bagaimana ini?"

Ditanyai seperti itu membuat yang bersangkutan sendiri bingung, ia menghela nafas, mencoba membulatkan tekad. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa, hanya mendung kok."

Kayano mengangguk, sebenarnya ia sudah menantikan saat ini, ia tak mau rencana ini gagal hanya karena mendung.

.

.

Suara guntur yang menggelegar tak membuat kedua muda-mudi itu gentar, mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan pembicaraan ringan sebagai bumbu.

Kayano menyukai saat-saat dimana ia dan Nagisa berbincang ringan seperti ini. Ia akan menatap mata Nagisa, setelah pemiliknya sadar mereka akan saling menatap beberapa saat.

Jika Nagisa bertanya "kenapa?" Atau "ada yang salah dengan mataku?" Kayano akan menggeleng dan tersenyum. Nagisa sepertinya tidak menangkap kode dari tatapan matanya.

Suara guntur makin keras terdengar, membuat Kayano hampir terjungkal karena kaget. Untung Nagisa membantunya.

Rintik hujan mulai membasahi mereka. Awalnya mereka berdua masih nekad berlari menuju tempat yang dituju, tetapi hujan semakin lama semakin deras membasahi keduanya, membuat mereka terpaksa mencari tempat berteduh.

.

.

Akhirnya teras dari ruko yang sudah lama ditutup menjadi pilihan, hanya itu tempat yang tepat untuk berteduh mengingat di sekitar daerah itu sepi sehingga tak banyak tempat untuk berteduh.

"Aku lupa bawa payung." Kayano merutuki kecerobohannya.

Sementara Nagisa hanya tersenyum pasrah, sepertinya mereka memang harus menunggu hingga hujan reda. Sialnya, hujan malah turun semakin deras. Nagisa melirik jas yang dipakai Kayano, tampak basah dan gadis itu sepertinya kedinginan.

Benar saja, tubuh Kayano gemetaran, walau sudah berusaha ditahan tetapi tangannya gemetar hebat.

Langsung saja Nagisa mengambil tindakan, menggenggam tangan Kayano yang gemetar.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Nagisa bertanya ragu.

Kayano mengangguk perlahan, rona tipis tampak menghiasi wajahnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia membalas genggaman tangan Nagisa, seakan tak membiarkan Nagisa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Nagisa berpikir jika itu adalah cara yang tepat agar badan Kayano lebih hangat dan berhenti menggigil. Tadinya ia ingin memberikan rompinya sebagai penghangat tambahan tetapi mengingat rompinya juga basah akhirnya tidak jadi ia lakukan.

Debaran jantung Kayano seperti sebuah orkestra, sengat berisik bahkan gadis itu mampu mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri. Ia berharap Nagisa tidak merasakannya, namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain, ia merasakan detak jantung yang terpompa sangat cepat dari tangannya.

"I-ini detak jantukng siapa?" Nagisa akhirnya membuka topik.

Kayano memegang dada kirinya dengan tangan satunya, mencoba menjawab debaran siapa yang tengah mereka rasakan. Takut, ia sangat takut itu debaran jantungnya.

Matanya membulat tatakala menyadari timing debaran yang ia rasakan di dada dan tangannya berbeda. Berarti bukan darinya, tapi dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Dari Nagisa Shiota.

"S-sepertinya milikku ya?" Nagisa menggenggam tangan Kayano semakin erat. " _Gomen_." Nagisa kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, sekilas Kayano melihat sedikit rona di balik helai biru yang senada dengan warna langit itu.

Disaat seperti ini, tubuh Kayano semakin kedinginan karena terpaan angin, membuatnya semakin gemetar. Nagisa yang menyadarinya langsung melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan merangkul Kayano, membuat gadis itu menempel pada Nagisa, secara tidak langsung sih pelukan dari belakang. Setelah itu Nagisa kembali menggenggam tangan Kayano dengan kedua tangannya, kali ini kedua tangan Kayano yang digenggam.

Kayano mampu merasakan detak jantung Nagisa dari punggungnya, rasanya ingin sekali menggodanya.

"Cie deg-degan." Goda Kayano demi mencairkan suasana yang sedikit canggung.

Nagisa awalnya terdiam, "kau juga kan? Detak jantungmu lebih keras, Kayano _-san._ "

Skak mat, Kayano langsung terdiam dengan wajah semerah tomat matang. Ia tak bisa mengelak kali ini.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, entah kenapa Kayano tak ingin hujan reda dengan cepat karena itu berarti, setelah hujan reda dan Nagisa melepaskan gengaman tangannya, ia harus kembali berekting sebagai seorang teman lagi. Entah kenapa, ia ingin lebih dari itu. Kayano merasa dirinya sangat egois.

.

.

Hujan reda tak lama setelahnya, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kedai puding yang baru saja dibuka, walah ditemani gerimis tetapi mereka tetap bersenda gurau seperti tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

.

.

Semangkuk puding lezat tersaji di hadapan Kayano, sementara Nagisa sepertinya memesan makanan lain yang masih dimasak. Karena tak enak jika memakannya duluan, akhirnya Kayano memutuskan untuk memakannya setelah pesanan Nagisa datang.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Apa kau sakit, Kayano _-san_?" Nagisa terlihat sedikit cemas.

Kayano menggeleng, baginya Nagisa terlalu baik. Bukan, Nagisa memang baik pada semua orang, ia hanya salah paham akan kebaikan Nagisa. Genggaman tangan tadi, pelukan tadi, perhatianya tadi, semuanya hanya semata-mata kebaikkan Nagisa. Kebaikan demi sopan santun, tidak lebih dan tidak ada yang spesial. Ia tidak mau salah paham akan kebaikkan Nagisa. Tapi satu hal yang dilupakan Kayano, sebuah debaran yang ia rasakan melalui genggaman tangan Nagisa.

"Nagisa- _kun_ selalu baik pada semua orang ya." Lirih Kayano, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat kecewa ketika sadar jika memang tabiat Nagisa yang selalu baik pada semua orang. Apa yang ia harapkan? Kenapa ia harus mengharapkan yal yang mustahil ia dapatkan? "Yang tadi juga, terima kasih atas kebaikkanmu. Aku bersyukur menjadi temanmu." Hatinya teriris saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Nagisa tersenyum, "ya tentu saja, Kayano _-san_ adalah orang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Aku tak ingin kau sakit atau kenapa-napa."

Perhatian Nagisa membuat hati Kayano seperti disambar petir. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman. Hal itu selalu membuat Kayano merasa senang dan sedih dalam waktu bersamaan. Senang karena ia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat berharga dan paling dekat dengan Nagisa. Sedih karena ia sebenarnya menyimpan rasa pada pemuda itu.

Kayano menatap ke luar jendela, langit mulai cerah. Ia harus berakting lagi. Senyum ia suguhkan untuk sahabat terbaiknya.

"Arigatou, Nagisa- _kun_."

.

.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti ia akan berhasil membuat Nagisa menjadi miliknya. Suatu hari nanti mereka akan bersama selamanya.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

N/A: gyaahaha, akhirnya masuk fandom ini juga /pelukcium Jihan sama Karumi/

Mereka mungkin udah pindah ke fandom sebelah tapi doamat karena ini pairing beneran asli bener bisa buat memancing ide. Btw ini fic pertama yang kelar setelah wb berbulan-bulan wekaka. Maaf kalau ada yang ooc yha ga berani masukkin tokoh lain takut ooc juga/yha

Pokoknya saran dan kritik tetap saya terima.

Ok, SEE YOU NEXT PROJECT!


End file.
